The Romance Diaries
by todderbaby
Summary: ...If she forgets her love, then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard for her if I didn’t come back. I cannot let my feelings get in the way. She can’t love me now. It tears me apart, thinking about not returning. Who knows if we will succeed? HPGW FLUFF SOON!
1. Hidden love

**So, I decided to add another story to my collection. This is just something I whipped up. It is diary entries from Ginny and Harry. It is sort of like the seventh book but the more romantic side so think tall dark and handsome with a troubled past.**

**Disclaimer: Wasn't mine Isn't mine Won't be mine**

* * *

**May 27**

**In my room bored**

Dear Diary,

I still don't understand. Life can be so horrible sometimes. It's unfair how Dumbledore had to die. Harry's taken it very hard. His eyes have lost that spark that I so dearly loved. It is strange how the man I love the most is the only one I cannot have. He broke up with me to 'protect' me. How incredibly bizarre! Breaking my heart is the worst thing he could have done. Men are so stupid sometimes. Take my brother for example. He loves Hermione so much and he has such a crappy way of showing it. What a dweeb.

Look at me, going on about why life sucks in my brand new diary without actually introducing myself first. Well, my name is Ginny for starters. I have beautiful long auburn hair that I actually didn't like until last year. Harry liked it too. He used to tell me that all the time on our evening walks-"Used" being the key word by the way.

So anyway, my Professor McGonagall gave me this diary to write down my thoughts and feelings. I know, very strange, but I thought whatever. I might as well do it because everyone else around here is completely dull. The summer has just started and it has only been a few weeks since the funeral. Harry and Hermione are coming tomorrow. It will be totally awkward but life goes on…hopefully.

What bugs me though is that the three of them are planning something. Before we left Hogwarts, they were always whispering to each other. I feel so left out.

Depressingly Alone,

_Ginny Weasley_

* * *

**May28**

**Sitting by the lake at Ron's house**

Dear Diary,

I have definitely got to come up with another name. Saying "Dear Diary" is kind of weird. Actually, a guy keeping a diary in the first place is weird. Professor McGonagall gave us each a diary. She wants us to write down how we feel. I don't have much relaxation time left so I thought I might as well write while I could. You see, Ron, Hermione and I are not returning to Hogwarts next year. We have a mission to accomplish. It sort of reminds me of that stupid muggle movie Dudley used to always watch. My only source of hope is that I think the guy wins in the end. So anyway, we haven't told anyone about our plan. Ginny doesn't even know.

Ahhh, Ginny. When I actually arrived her today, I was scared, scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself. Ginny is perfect. She makes me feel free and I would do anything to hold her in my arms right now. That would be selfish though. By not telling Ginny, it will protect her. No harm will come to her if she doesn't get involved. If she forgets her love, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her if I didn't come back. I cannot let my feelings get in the way. She can't love me now. She can't. It tears me apart, thinking about not returning. Who knows if we will succeed?

I gotta go…someone's coming.

_HARRY POTTER_

* * *

**May 29**

**Early in the morning in my room**

Dear Diary,

I heard Harry last night. He was having a nightmare. I went in Ron's room where he was sleeping so I could calm him down. He never woke up but as I lay there next to him, his breathing finally slowed down. Oh, how I hate him for torturing me like this. Yesterday I tried to start conversation just so I could hear him talk but he was so cold towards me. It makes me so sad. He showed no emotion towards me at all except for the occasional flash in his eyes. A good or bad flash, I don't know.

So, the three are DEFENITELY up to something. They locked themselves up in Ron's room yesterday and put tons of barriers on the door so I couldn't even hear them talking. Afterwards, at dinner I tried to get any information I could out of them. I talked to Hermione and this is how it went…

**_"So, Hermione, how are you doing?"_**

**_"I'm fine, thanks for asking Ginny. Pass the potatoes please."_**

**_"Sure, so are you going to be taking any new classes next year?"_**

**_(I swear I saw her face go red.)_**

**_"Um, ya' I'm not exactly sure yet."_**

**_"Oh, I thought you would have already signed up for them."_**

**_"Well, um, I forgot."_**

**_(Oh,please)_**

**_"Oh, how strange. Anyway, how is the marriage going with you and Ron?"_**

**_"WHAT?"_**

**_"Hahaha, just trying to lighten the mood."_**

**_"Oh, very funny."_**

**_"Yah, I know. But seriously, what did you and the boys do in Ron's room all day?"_**

**_"Nothing"_**

**_"Really"_**

**_(I love to see her flustered)_**

**_"Uh, I have to go to the loo. Sorry"_**

Not very successful I must say but still very amusing. Today I plan to hide under Ron's bed and maybe I can listen in on their "meeting". I will find out what they are doing and hopefully, I can figure out why Harry hates me all of a sudden.

Love,

_Detective Ginny Weasley_

* * *

**I know, sort of slow in the beginning but i had to set the mood. It will only be a few chapter long, depending on if people like it. It will be very romancey so expect lots of fluff. heehee R&R!**


	2. Tree house

**Well, I updated! I hope you like it! Only like two or three more chapters. Let me know if you want me to continue after that, I mean, I could!**

**

* * *

May 30**

**Under Ron's bed**

Dear Diary,

Yah, I know, it is pretty gross under here but it sure is interesting. Ugh! I am using this stupid muggle pencil and the writing stuff keeps breaking. But, I do not have enough room for ink and my brand new pink feather pen that I got last week so I guess it will have to do. EWW! I just toughed Ron's sandwich from like…last year. Gross!

Anyways, Hermione will be here soon and they will begin their stupid secret meeting or whatever. I don't understand why I cannot be here with them too. I mean, seriously, what could be so important not to let me know too?

Oh, crap here she comes.

Surrounded by foreign…and gross…objects,

_Ginny Weasley_

**

* * *

May 28**

**Once again, sitting by the lake**

Hey,

I cannot believe she did that. Ginny hid under Ron's bed today when we were talking about what route to take when we leave. It was only five minutes before Ginny suddenly crawled out from beneath Ron's bed and she gave me this look…I shiver as I remember…she looked at me like I had taken her world away. Then she left, not saying a word.

Later, I found her crying up in the tree house that she and Ron built when they were little. When I called her name, she slowly pulled up the ladder so I couldn't get up there. I want to hold her, comfort her and get her to understand why I didn't tell her. I don't know what I was thinking.

HARRY POTTER

**

* * *

May 30**

**The tree house**

Dear Diary,

Now I wonder if Harry ever really loved me. Here he is skipping the last year of school and running off with Ron and Hermione to save the world. I know, her has to do it, but why couldn't he tell me? Can't I go too...?

Now that I think about it, did he ever say he loved me? Now, I don't remember. Life was good then, I mean besides everyone dying…

I will never love again

Gin

* * *

Ginny looked up and frowned. She threw her diary on the floor and collapsed into the old sofa before falling asleep. The wind picked up and it whipped open the curtained door, revealing a black haired boy, broom in hand. He walked into the room and his expression softened when he saw Ginny, curled up on the sofa, shivering. He quietly walked over and knelt down beside her. He tucked a lock of her feisty hair behind her ear. Her eyes flittered open and she frowned. Before she had a chance to say anything however, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Tears glistened Ginny's eyes as he pulled away.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered.

**

* * *

So! There is my next chapter! I hope you like it! I added some regular dialogue too, obviously, because it is harder to get across the romance in just diary entries. R&R!**


End file.
